


wake, i cant resist

by spaceboinate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood, Idk this is really just angsty and triggering im sorry, Other, Screaming, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: could i be dreaming this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic, uh- im okay!! just, venting??? also i havent written in forever so im sorry if its horrible
> 
> please read at your own risk, there is trigger warnings here-
> 
> self harm, suicide implications, inner demons, emetophobia mention, self hate

It's dark. It's always dark, but nights are the worst. 

Legs swinging off the side of a bridge, arms covered in blood soaked bandages, Tyler Joseph stares ahead at the darkening sky. He knows what he came out here to do, but he can't bring himself to fall off. 

He hears 'Him' behind him, taunting him, telling him what good would happen if he fell. But, he can't. His mind flitters to images and memories of Josh, of Jenna, of his family, and how they root for him. 

How Jenna holds him when he cries, how she calls him the nicknames she knows he loves and how she kisses him softly whenever he needs the comfort. He remembers how she talks to him in a gentle voice, staying patient with him no matter what he's doing. 

He loves her, and knows he made the right choice in marrying her.

Tyler remembers his family, his amazing family that has supported him no matter what. His mother who held him when he was younger and unsure of what was wrong with him, his father who helped him with shaping his character. His younger sister who would keep him company when he needed it. His brothers who would laugh with him and cheer him up no matter what.

And Josh. Tyler remembers Josh well - his best friend who stuck by him no matter what. Lovely Josh who had anxiety and so many issues, yet would throw them all aside when Tyler needed him. He really needs to appreciate Josh Dun more.

Josh would always answer the phone, no matter the time, when Tyler called. He would stay up for hours on end to make sure Tyler slept, to make sure he was okay and would see another day. Josh was Tyler's anchor, and during shows Tyler would look over at him, and Josh's grinning face would make it all seem worth it.

Blurryface was shouting now, but Tyler ignored him. Instead, Tyler screams out over the ocean, his voice overpowering Blurry's and when his voice goes hoarse, he realises that he's alone once more.

He doesn't jump, instead getting up shakily, the pain in his wrists becoming stronger than anything. Glancing at the time, he realises it's almost 2 am and he gathers he's been out for a while.

Searching for Josh's contact, he quickly sends a message, and the response makes him smile.

_'Of course Ty, I have all the time in the world for you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> song is 'heart heart head' by meg myers


End file.
